In the present case the term recreation room is used to denote a room in which human beings or animals can stay. In particular the term recreation room is also used to mean a sport training room.
Sport training rooms whose room air involves an oxygen partial pressure which is reduced in comparison with an outside atmosphere surrounding the sport training room are basically known. Also known are methods for adjusting such a reduced oxygen partial pressure in the recreation room.
In the simplest case the total air pressure in the recreation room is reduced in relation to the outside atmosphere. In that way, the pressure conditions set in the recreation room are similar to those which also prevail at greater altitudes. In order to reduce the overall air pressure in the recreation room however, the recreation room has to be practically hermetically sealed off. That is very complicated and expensive. In the case of a sport training room the necessary air exchange is possible only at considerable cost.
Therefore for example EP 0 959 862 and EP 0 789 546 have proposed not reducing the overall pressure in the recreation room but reducing the oxygen partial pressure in the recreation room by increasing the nitrogen partial pressure. It has been found that the proposed methods overall involve a high level of operative complication and expenditure and are costly to implement.